


Curtain Up (Higher and Higher)

by lolachrome



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the way to be.</p><p> A Kurt character study with a strong Kurt/Blaine current.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Up (Higher and Higher)

**Author's Note:**

> Vidder’s note: My first Kurt & Klaine vid (but likely not my last…) I hope that I’ve done them justice. I felt completely spoiled playing with all this lovely footage for the first time, though this does mean I used many of the moments that are probably very-overvidded. But they weren’t overvidded to me! 
> 
> And I also (really truly) hope that my intent to transform the song’s intended meaning as well as the visual source comes through. I’m not going to say much about that other than that it’s pretty clear that the song on its own is about something the vid is not about; I hope that the vid stands on its own as a transformative work.
> 
> Thank you to outlawradio and rhiannonhero for audiencing and encouragement and generally being awesome.


End file.
